destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen's Ransom
Queen's Ransom is a story mission in Destiny: House of Wolves. It takes place in Ishtar Sink, Venus. Objectives *Storm the Vex Citadel *Eliminate the Fallen *Override the Lift Controls *Cross the Chasm *Find Skolas, Kell of Kells *Capture Skolas, Kell of Kells Transcript {Loading Screen} *'PETRA': Guardian, new orders from the Queen. She wants Skolas captured alive. I live to serve, of course. Just makes things a little harder, that's all. You'll be the tip of the spear. Get down there, find him, and pin him. I'll be nearby with a capture team of Prince Uldren's Crows. {Gampeplay} *'PETRA': The team and I just set down in a canyon a few kilometers from the Citadel. When you find him, we'll be ready. The Guardian heads toward the Citadel. *'PETRA': So, he tried to conquer the other Fallen Houses and failed. Maybe now it's about the weapons? Outfitting the Wolves with Vex instruments of war? *'VARIKS': If Skolas thinks he is Kell of prophecy, then weapons could turn the tale. The Guardian reaches the Citadel and heads toward the Juncture. *'PETRA': Whatever he's up to, I've got a bearing on that signal. Top of the tower. Better start climbing, Guardian. The Guardian fights Vex through some hallways and up a flight of stairs. They enter a large room open to the sky with a tall lift protected by a shield. Vex and Fallen are fighting each other. *'PETRA': Hmm. Strong gravity distortion at your location. The Guardian kills all enemy forces and allows the Ghost to override the lift's shields. They enter the lift. *'VARIKS': I was House Judgment scribe. I stood with Skolas for much of Reef Wars. Now, I stand with you in judgment of Wolf Kell. That feels... right, somehow. The lift brings the Guardian at the top of the Citadel. There is a massive chasm between them and the next area. Small platforms flicker in and out of existence across the chasm. A ketch can be seen in the distance. *'PETRA': Skolas' Ketch! This is it, Guardian. The Guardian begins to cross the chasm using the platforms. *'PETRA': The Vex tech here matches a signature from the Vault of Glass. These machines fade in and out of our timeline. Watch your step. The Guardian continues the unstable platform hopping. *'PETRA': You're getting close. The Crows and I are inbound. The Guardian reaches the final area. Suddenly, hordes of Fallen teleport in as if they were Vex. *'PETRA': What? Guardian, there are dozens of new Wolf signatures, and the number keeps growing. It's the Vex tech! Skolas! He's pulling the entire House of Wolves through time! The fireteam fights their way to a clearing guarded by two High Servitors. Skolas appears and roars something in Fallen speech. *'VARIKS': He just said, "I stole the gift of freedom. Secrets of time and space. House of Wolves will stand forever." *'PETRA': He has nowhere left to run! Take him down! The Guardian defeats Skolas, who collapses to the ground, alive but weak. A ship arrives and surrounds him in a containment field. *'PETRA': The House of Wolves is broken! Stand by for a transmission. *'MARA SOV': This is Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken. Guardian, when you first came in search of the Black Garden, I thought of you as just another Mote of Light, too far from its Traveler. I see now that I was wrong. Accept my thanks and the promise of a fitting reward. Petra, bring Skolas to me! *'PETRA': Capture confirmed. I almost feel sorry for Skolas here. Conversations with the Queen can be... harsh. Anyway, I'll meet you back at the Reef with your reward. {Mission ends} Gallery HoW Screenshot 5.jpg References Category:House of Wolves Story Missions